User blog:Awesomesix/We sung a song
So, Killer and I got bored, and we decided to sing. So ye. Too lazy to screenshot. Started with Killer being bored, ended with Wonder snorting dicks. Pls read. *Killerface45 *He's white with black stripes *Zebraisnormal *8:18WonderPikachu12Oh *8:18Killerface45O *x *y *g *e *n * *t *a *s *t *e *s *You are now away. * * * * * *l *i *k *e * * * * * *a *i *r *8:20WonderPikachu12A 6 i s a f g t *8:20Killerface45I * * * * *8:20TaviwavePlease don't. *8:20Killerface45a *g *r *e *e * *Princess Peach, won't you listen to my speech *I don't have any stars of invincibilty *You are no longer away. *8:22Awesomesix * *i c hao it is wondr *8:22Killerface45But you're the only star in the sky tonight for me *I am your, Luigi. *I see. *No one knows the song ;-; *8:23AwesomesixI do *WHAT UP BITCH *8:23Killerface45 *8:23AwesomesixI GOT A ONE-UP BITCH *WHAT'S INSIDE THE BOX (or is it THIS BOX I forget) *IT'S MY DICK *Matoro58 has just stepped right in. *8:24Killerface45This, ye *8:24Matoro58Dear A6 *This is why users say "plz" all the time *8:24Killerface45IT'S A-ME MARIO, I'M MORE ITALIAN THAN PASTRAMI *8:25AwesomesixBecause I recited lyrics from Luigi's Ballad? *8:25Killerface45Mat plz *Luigi's Ballad is a beautiful song *About love *Sibling Rivalry *Matoro58 has dubstepped out of the house. *8:26Killerface45And Toad shaped like a dick *I'LL TAKE YOU BY THE PEACHES AND GIVE YOU THE HARD SALAMI *8:28Awesomesix *) *8) *8:28Killerface45I SAVED YOU FROM DRAGONS AND EVIL BOOS WHO ARE SPOOKY *MUST I BE A RACCOON TO GET INSIDE YOUR TANUKI? *8:30Awesomesix ( *8:30Killerface45I WILL MOUNT YOU LIKE YOSHI, AND SHOW YOU THINGS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN *MY MUSHROOMS NOW MEGA * *SO SUCK IT *8:31AwesomesixMario, you always do this shit! *I like a girl, and you ruin it! *By yelling stuff about your dick, *Until they go away! *8:32Killerface45Hey Luigi, it's okay *Bantha117 has dubstepped out of the house. *8:32Killerface45That Mario is a bit risqué *Just tell me what you need to say *Please don't be afraid! *8:32AwesomesixOh, Princess! *It means so much for me to hear you say that. *The only thing I've ever wanted to tell you is that- *GOD DAMMIT *ahem, Killer ;-; *8:33Killerface45I'M HERE TO PLEASURE THAT ASS *I'D LIKE TO GO FIRST PRINCESS, BUT I ALWAYS COME LAST *AND YOU SAY WE'LL GET TOGETHER BUT I'M JACKIN' OFF ALONE *KOOPA TROOPA SKELETONS AREN'T THE ONLY DRY BONES *Matoro58 has just stepped right in. *8:35Killerface45I AM TIRED OF YOUR RUN AROUND, IT'S SUCH A FUCKING HASSLE *I GO THROUGH SHIT AND THEN YOU'RE IN A ANOTHER FUCKING CASTLE *8:35Matoro58/m shoots Killer and A6, then laces the bodies in the trunk of a car, and pushes the car off a sea cliff * *8:35Killerface45YOU GOTTA THINK ABOUT IT? WELL I DON'T BELIEVE THE HYPE *8:36Matoro58 * Matoro58 shoots Killer and A6, then places the bodies in the trunk of a car, and pushes the car off a sea cliff *8:36Killerface45YOU'LL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO THINK WHEN YOU ARE SMOKING ON MY WARP PIPE *8:36Matoro58 *8:36AwesomesixO-M-G, I can't decide! *On which of you should be the guy *To take me on a mustache ride, that'll redefine my life! *I'm ready to give love a shot! *It's not about how many coins you got! *I just know I like you a lot! * *ahem Killer McMario* *8:38Killerface45YO SLUTS! CHECK OUT MY YACHT *Matoro58 has dubstepped out of the house. *8:38AwesomesixLet me take you on a magic kart ride! *8:39Killerface45I'LL BUST ALL YO' BALLOONS WHEN I SMACK YOUR BACKSIDE *8:39AwesomesixWe'll have some fun, I'll bring my friends along! *8:39Killerface45I'LL KICK THAT DONKEY KONG RIGHT IN HIS KONKEY DONG *COME ON PEACH, IT'S TIME TO MAKE YOUR CHOICE *I'M THE ONLY PLUMBER THAT CAN MAKE YOUR BOOBIES REJOICE *GREEN LANKY ASS BROTHER AIN'T GOT SHIT ON ME *IT'S TIME TO LIVE OUT THE STORY, OF THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA *NIS *So, who's it gonna be, Princess? *8:41AwesomesixI choose... Toad! *8:41Killerface45TOAD?!?!?!!??!?!?! *8:41AwesomesixTOAD?!? *8:41Killerface45Holy shit, that worked perfectly *8:41AwesomesixWell... his whole body's shaped like a dick. *8:41Killerface45Ooooh *Mmmmm *8:42AwesomesixYeah *8:42Killerface45Definetely *8:42WonderPikachu12mushrooms look like dicks *8:42AwesomesixOh, yeah, okay, mushrooms look like dicks, yeah. *So should we make this a blog *8:42Killerface45Aw ye *Screen caps *8:42WonderPikachu12no, cuz u suksd *8:42Killerface45YEAH *AW YEAH *ALRIGHT * *YEAH *AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAH *jk *My name is Link y'all, I'm straight outta Hyrule *8:43WonderPikachu12THERE WAS A BOUNTY HUNTER IN THE DEPTHS OF SPACE *AND SHE WOULD EASILY COMBINE YOUR STUPID ASS WITH YOUR FACE * *8:44Killerface45HER NAME WAS SAMUS ARAN *8:44Awesomesixhttp://prntscr.com/6l1hpa *8:44WonderPikachu12AND SHE WOULD DESTROY METROIDS *8:44Killerface45SHE WOULD DESTROY METROIDS *8:44WonderPikachu12WHEN SHE WASN'T TOTALLY PISSED *SHE WAS EXTREMELY ANNOYED *8:45Killerface45SHE STOOD UP TO EVERY CHALLENGE *8:45WonderPikachu12NO MATTER HOW EVER DEMANDING *8:45Killerface45AND HER COURAGE WAS AMAZING *8:45WonderPikachu12AND HER BOOBIES WERE OUTSTANDING *8:45Killerface45A6itsurturn *8:45WonderPikachu12lmao, that sounds so weird coming from me *8:45Killerface45ikr *8:46WonderPikachu12i want those boobies *8:46Killerface45A6 *pls *8:46WonderPikachu12a6 sux *8:46Killerface45Be Samus *Nao *Fgt *Fine. *WHAT?!?! *8:46Awesomesix *8:46WonderPikachu12UH, nothing, i was just, saying that you're brave *umm, okay, HEY, look over there, it's Kraid! *8:47Awesomesixme as kraid *8:47Killerface45Aight *8:47WonderPikachu12a6 pls *You can't just join in now after ignoring us. *8:47Killerface45I'M THE STRONGEST DRAGON YOU'LL EVER SEE *8:47AwesomesixI'm the strongest dragon that you've ever seen! *8:47Killerface45AND A6 SUX *8:47Awesomesix ( *ok *8:47WonderPikachu12A6 PLZ *8:47Awesomesix *8:48WonderPikachu12You ruined everything ;-; *No wonder you were Luigi. *8:48Killerface45If you were Samus, this wouldn't have happened *8:48Awesomesixthats not wat ur mum sed i dun no wut she sed but it prolle wasnt that *Look who's talking, lUIGI GUY *8:48WonderPikachu12why do you think I changed my name, fgt *8:48Awesomesixbecause u were too pussy 2 keep *8:48WonderPikachu12LUIGISIX *OOO *coincidence I THINK NOT * *8:49AwesomesixLUIGIPIKACHULUIGI COINCIDENCED I THINK SO oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:49WonderPikachu12 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:49Killerface45... *Princess Peach, won't you listen to my speech? *Er, anyone listened to Player Select? *Besides Smash? *8:50AwesomesixHey Ken. *8:50Killerface45Yeah Ryu? *8:50AwesomesixYou know I think you're a fucking dick, right? *8:50Killerface45...Yeah? *8:50AwesomesixWell, I think we should settle this shit once and for all with a rap battle TO THE DEATH. *8:51Killerface45Okay *8:51AwesomesixDo you think you can stop eating penis long enough to do that? *8:51Killerface45Probably. *8:51AwesomesixAlright, let's do this! *ROUND 1, RAP! *FUCK YOU KEN, YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE FUCKING BITCH *8:52Killerface45 *8:52AwesomesixI'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FUCKING SPINE IN HALF AND THROW YOU IN A DITCH *START UP A FUCKING BEAT AND DROP THE MOTHAFUCKIN BASS *SO I CAN SHOOT A LOAD OF HADOUKEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE *I'LL BREAK YOUR GLASS JAW LIKE IT WAS MADE OF FUCKING STRAW, MAN *SHREDDING YOU UP WORSE THAN VEGA FAPPING WITH HIS CLAW HAND *8:53Killerface45lol faps *8:54AwesomesixCAMMY AND CHUN-LI DON'T THINK YOU'RE SEXY AT ALL *WonderPikachu128:54 *I touch myself *THEY'RE COMING HOME WITH ME, ONE FOR EACH OF MY BALLS *LIKE THE BONUS ROUND CAR, YOUR ASS IS GETTING DESTROYED *MY COCK IS MORE SWOLLEN THAN ZANGIEF'S THYROID! *YOUR DICK'S THREE INCHES HARD, I'M WORKING WITH A SOFT TEN *SO WHAT YOU GOT TO MOTHERFUCKING SAY TO ME, KEN?!?!? *8:56Killerface45I really don't appreciate those things you just...Said. *I was raised to respect others, and sometimes, words can be hurtful *And I just, I-I think that maybe *An apology...Is in order! *8:57AwesomesixROUND 2, RAP! *IT'S MY HONEST SUSPICION YOU'RE GONNA WANT A PHYSICIAN *ONLY MORTICIANS ARE THE ONES TO HELP YOUR FUTURE CONDITION *CAUSE ME WHOOPING ON YOUR ASS IS A TIME HONORED TRADITION *SO NOW I'LL DO IT EVEN FASTER *IN THE TURBO EDITION *WATCH YOUR BACK, BITCH, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SCREAM *MY DICK SHOOTS FARTHER THAN THE ARM OF DHALSIM *JUST LIKE SAGAT'S CHEST, YOU'Just like Sagat's chest, you're gonna need a skin graft *RFGUHJNF *10/10 *JUST LIKE SAGAT'S CHEST, YOU'RE GONNA NEED A SKIN GRAFT *8:58WonderPikachu12 *I touch myself ;) *8:59AwesomesixNOW PLEASE ENJOY THE TART TANGY TASTE OF MY SHAFT *MY RHYMES ARE FAT LIKE THE SUMO E HONDA *I'M KING OF THE DICK JUNGLE WITH MY GIANT ANACONDA *HARNESS MY CHI TO BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A DAO *SO WHAT YOU GOT TO MOTHERFUCKING SAY TO ME NOW?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! *9:00Killerface45Alright, two can play at this game, dick...Penis...Man! *Can you lose to me in a rap battle? *Shoryuken! *Heh... *9:01AwesomesixHADOUKEN! *9:01Killerface45Augh *You have proven you are the best *You have hadoken'd a giant hole through my chest *9:02AwesomesixHey, you did it... You rhymed on beat! *9:02Killerface45Oh, yeah! Cool! *9:02AwesomesixGreat job, man, I knew you could do it! *9:02Killerface45Thank you so much, I appreciate it! *9:02Scrawland Scribblescratch *9:02AwesomesixTATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU! *9:02Killerface45OOORAAHHH OORRAAAAAH ORAH orah *9:02Scrawland Scribblescratch *9:03Killerface45My scrotums ;-; *9:03AwesomesixThen they both beat up WOnder for stealing Ken's bag of dicks *9:03WonderPikachu12shit, they found out *9:03Awesomesixand shoving them up his nose *9:03WonderPikachu12;-; *9:03Killerface45Wondr, y u do dis *9:03WonderPikachu12don't judge my fetish *9:03Killerface45Too bad Category:Blog posts